


The Night Before Chasemas

by TheXGrayXLady



Series: Chasemas Carols [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chasemas 2K16, Christmas, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: Twas the night before Chasemas, when all through the lair...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate this so much it was so frustrating and it wouldn't cooperate and I really DGAF anymore. I also ran out of cats.

Twas the night before Chasemas, when all through the lair  
Not a minion was stirring, which was rather rare  
The cat guards were sleeping, the great and the small  
In hopes Master Chase Young would pay them a call

The Jackbots were charging all snug in their sockets  
While their maker fetched the wrenches and rockets  
And Spicer in his goggles and Wuya in her mask,  
Had just settled their brains on their great Heylin task

When out in Nowhere there arose such a clatter  
I arose from my plot to see what was the matter  
Away to the landing I flew like a flash  
Lit all the braziers and threw open the slab

The flame in the gray of the new-fallen ash  
Lent a luster of Evil the Land of Nowhere.  
When right to this marvelous sight my gaze cast.  
Twas a malevolent sleigh drawn by great jungle cats

The devilish driver, so quickly he sprung  
I knew in that moment he must be Chase Young.    
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

“Now Ngozi! Now Alekto! Now Ragnelle and Gawain!  
On, Taloc! On, Pele! On Azrael and Morty!”  
To the top of the mount and into the hall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!“

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Wu and Master Chase Young too  
  
And then, in a twinkling, I heardin the maw  
The clicking and clacking of each little claw  
As I headed inside and was turning around  
Through the front door Master Chase Young came with a bound

He was dressed all in steel from his head to his foot  
And his armor was all tarnished with ashes and soot  
A bundle of Wu he had flung on his back  
And he looked just like a peddler opening his pack  
  
His plans-oh so clever! his good looks how dashing!  
His eyes were like topaz, his mind always planning!  
His sleek jet black hair was drawn up with a bow,  
And the spikes on his suit were not just for show

The Shen Gong Wu bag he held tight in his grip  
from his look you could tell he would not let it slip.  
He was skilled in tai chi and in dark magic too,  
And these skills he used to steal Shen Gong Wu

He was nimble and sharp, with ears like an elf,  
And I smirked when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, out the lair he went

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Chasemas to all, and to all a good-night!”


End file.
